marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Doctor Steven (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = 616 | BaseOfOperations = Alchemax Headquarters, Central Park South, Manhattan, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Grey | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Confined to wheelchair | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Astro-biologist | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mike Costa; Gerardo Sandoval | First = Venom Vol 1 151 | HistoryText = The head of Alchemax's astrobiology department, Doctor Steven was approached by Liz Allan in order to help Eddie Brock determine what was causing the Venom symbiote to backslide into violent behavior. Obtaining a sample of the symbiote's biomass, Doctor Steven analyzed it and determined that it was suffering from toxic shock syndrome as a result of Brock's metabolism being saturated with symbiote-suppressant drugs by the FBI. He was able to rapidly synthesize a counteragent to temporarily stabilize Eddie's metabolism and the symbiote's physical and psychological degradation; but realized that the symbiote would likely adapt to it and began working on a permanent cure derived from the Anti-Venom symbiote. Dr. Steve's lab was trashed by Venom, Flash Thompson, and Spider-Man in a battle over the symbiote that resulted in Flash becoming Anti-Venom and Eddie being cured of his erratic metabolism. Dr. Steven's growing expertise on symbiotes proved instrumental during the Poison Hive's attempted invasion of Earth; and he also began studying the crystalline aliens' physiology. While analyzing a sample of the symbiote to ensure its complete recovery from toxic shock syndrome, Dr. Steven noticed something odd and sent it in to a contact in the government - inadvertently tipping off the Symbiote Task Force to the Venom symbiote's impending pregnancy. With no way of getting in touch with Eddie - who had dropped off the radar following the Poison War - Dr. Steven returned to his astrobiological studies until Venom barged into his lab and threatened to kill him; having discovered the symbiote's pregnancy after being attacked by the Symbiote Task Force. Dr. Steve was offended by Venom's assumption he would betray a friend, and helped the symbiote give birth to its latest offspring; lying to FBI Agent Claire Dixon that it had been stillborn. Dr. Steve was granted custody of the infant symbiote and permission to non-invasively study it until Venom decided it was ready for a host. After Normie Osborn was taken over by the Carnage symbiote, Dr. Steven oversaw its extraction from him, though the process was not perfect and some of it remained bonded to him. | Personality = Dr. Steven is a genius specializing in astrobiology, and through his interactions with Venom becomes one of the leading experts on symbiotes. He is a nerd who is perfectly happy watching television and eating cereal in his lab, and composing songs about molecular physics. While he has a wry sense of humor and is apt to complain, he is intensely loyal to those he considers his friends. Despite being intimidated by Eddie's often-belligerent attitude and Venom's reputation for cannibalism, Doctor Steve came to consider Eddie a close friend and lied to protect him and the Venom symbiote. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Dr. Steven does not have the use of his legs and is confined to a wheelchair. He is also fairly socially-awkward and does not socialize with people. | Equipment = | Transportation = Dr. Steven possesses a wheelchair that he uses to get around. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Paralyzed Characters